<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone at Freedom Bridge by GothamLioness1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046516">Alone at Freedom Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1'>GothamLioness1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't repost. Only I can do that., F/M, Love Triangle, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him to meet her at Freedom Bridge at midnight, but he never came.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-sided Robin/Blackfire (Mentioned), Raven/Dick Grayson (Mentioned), Red X &amp; Blackfire, Red X/Blackfire, Red X/Starfire, Starfire/Red X/Blackfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone at Freedom Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I've always like the idea of Blackfire x Red X in theory.</p><p>However there's no good content with it, as almost always one or both of the characters ends up OOC.</p><p>Especially Red X.</p><p>Anyway, I decided 'Well, I guess you have to do everything yourself!' and this happened.</p><p>It didn't exactly turn out as planned... well you'll see.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful sight, really. The nighttime sky contrasted with the stars. And a moon which cast it’s glowing light upon the city.</p><p>But right now none of that really mattered to me.</p><p>I glanced at the time again, one more time.</p><p>I’d asked him to meet me at Bay Bridge at midnight in my note. Told him that he better not be late.</p><p>Actually wording it that way was probably the opposite of helping my cause.</p><p>But right now my phone’s clock was saying that it was 1 AM. A whole hour after the set time.</p><p>Yet I still found my eyes looking all around the bridge, from the sky where I floated. My body unable to fly away.</p><p>He had to come. Right around now. He always was a rebel like that.</p><p>As the minute changed to 1:01 I found my thoughts drifting towards how this all happened.</p><p>His name had been Red X. Or at least that was what he was known to the world as. But even I had never seen the face beneath the mask. Only the lips.</p><p>When we first began working together it was just for business. Just a couple of thieves working together in order to steal whatever the hell we wanted.</p><p>Well I was far more than a thief, but he hadn’t known that at the time.</p><p>And when we had begun dating, it had been casual. We both knew nothing serious would come out of it.</p><p>I only wanted a rebound, after my failed relationship with Robin. I’d fallen hard for him, but of course instead he had to choose that witch, Raven.</p><p>I figured that it was worthless to continue chasing after him though, and like I said before needed a rebound.</p><p>And X? Well he was just a massive flirt. He would still hit on every available girl. Even my little twit of a sister.</p><p>I’d been fine with it despite my hatred towards her, figuring he just found her cute. Nowadays I wish I’d set a few boundaries. Said that even if the relationship had no strings, Starfire was still off limits.</p><p>Maybe then I could’ve prevented what happened next.</p><p>But honestly it very well could have made things worse too. I guess I’ll never really know.</p><p>But that didn’t change how things ended up in real time.</p><p>It all started when I’d killed a guy.</p><p>I don’t know his name or age. I just know that when I was doing a solo burgary, he reached to call the police.</p><p>At the time, it hadn’t seemed abnormal to me. I’m not exactly known for my honorable moral code.</p><p>But I guess when the Titans put it together, they must have decided that Red X was above that, since they told him about it.</p><p>And while he told me that at the time he’d denied the idea that I would do something like that, he still couldn’t shake it from his head, and decided to ask me about it.</p><p>“So… Beautiful” He started “I heard something about you killing a man during a robbery… no-”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” I asked, accidentally cutting him off.</p><p>“Wait so it was legit?!” He exclaimed in surprise</p><p>“Ummm… Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?” I said, confused.</p><p>“I don’t know… I just didn’t think you were a murderer!” He yelled</p><p>“Why are you so surprised? We’re criminals. It's what criminals do!”</p><p>“Just because we’re thieves doesn’t mean we don’t have moral codes!”</p><p>“I do have a moral code.” I told him “But it’s not that narrow. Like I said we’re criminals, killing shouldn’t be such a big deal.”</p><p>“You took a life.” He said “A human life.”</p><p>“Since when were you so worried about the ethics of what we’re doing?” I asked him “You steal for a living. You fight the Titans all the time. It’s not like you’d care if something happened to them.”</p><p>“I’ve literally saved their buts a couple of times.” He informed me. I felt my entire brain warp thanks to the news.</p><p>“You’ve saved them?!” I yelled “They’re the enemy! You don’t just go around saving your enemies!”</p><p>“I’m just making sure nobody dies!”</p><p>“I don’t know why I’m working with you. You’re weak.” I told him</p><p>“And I don’t know why I’m working with you ethier, considering I just learned you’re a murderer!” He exclaimed “You always talk about getting revenge on your sister. What revenge do you even have in mind?”</p><p>“I’m not planning on killing her, if that’s what you’re worried about.” I think he breathed a sigh of relief, before I added “Her fate will be far worse than something as trivial as death.”</p><p>“You’re planning to…” He stared at me, disappointed.</p><p>“If you want to leave then go ahead.” I told him “You’re being immature about this. I don’t work with children.”</p><p>“And I don’t work with killers.” He flatly added, before collecting his stuff and heading out the door.</p><p>When he first left, I really did not care. I assumed he’d come crawling back to me.</p><p>I actually don’t know why I thought he would, thinking about it. It wasn’t like anything like this had ever happened before -with him or with anyone else- but I guess I have a big ego.</p><p>But he didn’t, if it’s not obvious.</p><p>After a couple of months I decided to do some snooping.</p><p>I really wish I hadn’t though.</p><p>After a bit of searching I managed to find him, in a dark alleyway.</p><p>But he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“...best kisser you ever kissed?” He was in the middle of talking to someone, I peered into the dark trying to figure out who. Though I really just assumed that it was just another random girl that he was hooking up with.</p><p>Boy was I in for a surprise.</p><p>“I have never done the ranking of the lip contact” The other person admitted “On my planet such practices do not have the same importance they have on earth.”</p><p>I could recognize that peppy voice anywhere. I tried to push it down, and tell myself that they probably just had a similar voice, but the words that came out of their mouth would only fit if she was the one saying them.</p><p>He was talking to my little Sister.</p><p>“Please, I must be getting home as my friends will probably worry. I will see you tomorrow?” She asked him.</p><p>“Of course” He told her “A date at my house would probably be more comfortable though.”</p><p>“Well then it is the date!” I cringed at her bad grammar.</p><p>But as he was about to leave, she stepped over to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, giving me a better look at her.</p><p>And sure enough, there kissing him, was my sister. Her green eyes sparkling and pink hair waving in the wind.</p><p>The two of them separated and went their different ways, while I attempted to wrap my head around what I had just witnessed.</p><p>At first I told myself that it couldn’t be serious. It was probably just casual. However further inspection only proved the opposite.</p><p>It seemed like he had stopped flirting with other girls, like he was putting his all into her.</p><p>Like he was in love with her.</p><p>I wonder if he’d let her take a peek beneath his mask.</p><p>No wonder he was so quick to leave me, I’d just threatened the girl he liked.</p><p>He was probably ashamed he’d ever laid his lips upon mine.</p><p>And me?</p><p>Well I really shouldn’t be as upset as I am.</p><p>Our relationship was only business related, and the romantic part was only there because I wanted to forget Robin’s rejection.</p><p>Yet now that he was gone, it stung. More than Robin’s relationship with Raven did.</p><p>Was it possible that I had actually fallen for Red X too? Maybe even more than for Robin?</p><p>I suppose that was the only explanation.</p><p>And this time, as if to rub salt on the wound, it was my sister that he chose.</p><p>That stupid little sister I hated.</p><p>Yet even though this should only fuel my hatred to her, instead all I felt was sadness.</p><p>For once it had dawned on me that my hateful nature had consequences.</p><p>And now I was facing them.</p><p>It was obvious though that I couldn’t make things up with him. He was already gone and no longer gave a damn about me.</p><p>I sighed as I at long last began heading home. Finally allowing the full reality of the situation to hit me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I guess my need to keep everyone in character led to this...</p><p>I'm still proud of it though.</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>